Spy Sappin Mah House Equipment
by The Fan of Many Things
Summary: A typical day with the Red Engineer, the BLU Spy keeps messing around with his stuff. Read and please comment if you would like. Contains no swearing, but small amounts of violence.


Authors Notes

_This is purely for fun...get it fun, if there is any mistakes or anything that seems wrong please contact me and I'll resolve the problem_

* * *

Spy Sappin Mah House Equipment

Morning

The RED Engineer was in bed sleeping dreaming about winning a game at 2fort. The sun slowly rose over his home in Texas, his alarm would usually go off at eight in the morning but it didn't because of some BLU Russian Spy. It was ten, he was late for a quick game of attack and defend at the Granary. The Engineer opened his eyes removed his goggles from his eyes wiped his eyes with his hands and placed his goggles over his eyes again, looked at his alarm clock to see a familiar device of the sappin device on the back of his alarm clock, he jumped out of bed and said.

"Spy sappin mah alarm clock!"

He threw his alarm clock out of the window in frustration breaking it, he stroked his rugged chin, shrugged his shoulders and headed to the bathroom, removed his PJ's pulled the shower curtain only to see the sappin device on his shower he jumped in the air and said.

"Spy sappin mah shower!"

He thought about the Spy being obliterated by his sentry he laughed his psychotic laugh, and had a bath instead, the BLU Spy spying clenched his fist and said.

"That Engineer I'll kill him but first lets play around with him some more"

He laughed his unique way before sliding down a gutter pipe, climbed through his window and turned invisible. Lying in wait of the Red Engineer, The Engineer was in the bath with his hard hat on his head and goggles.

(Ten Minutes passed)

The Red Engineer got out of the bath, entered his bedroom to get into his red latex suit with black dungarees, slipped on his glove and headed downstairs to have breakfast. The Spy heard his footsteps and headed into the kitchen. The Red Engineer headed to his fridge, which is in the shape of a dispenser he fetched milk no sappin device there, which brought a curiousity to his face, he got out a bowl with sentries and wrenches patterned on it he poured the milk into the bowl, opened the over head cabinets that had his cereals shaped like the heavy called "Heavies good times cereal" he could hear the sappin device on his cereal. He threw the cereal box on the floor making a mess and said.

"Spy sappin my cereal box!"

He heard his fridge suddenly deactivated his eyes bulged out and in, said so causally

"Spy sappin mah Dispenser fridge!"

He just drank the milk, making up for the loss of his cereal, his phone rang which is shaped like a level one sentry head, he answered.

"Hello?"

It was the RED Sniper asking

"Where are you mate? we need your sentries...hang on!"

The phone cut off he heard that sappin sound the Engineer saw the sappin device and said

"Say sappin mah telephone!"

Afternoon

The RED Engineer headed out to his old Red Chevrolet Camaro 67. He got in his car, injected his key into the ignition it didn't start, he turned the key many times until he gave up, Engineer exited his car opened the bonnet and saw the sappin device he jumped in the air and said.

"Spy sappin mah Chevrolet!"

He drew his wrench and hit the engine a few times until the engine roared, he smiled and did his native Texas dance and bellowed

"Yippee-ki-ya-hi-yaaaayhyaaaa-ka yo!"

He got in his Chevrolet and drove off to the battlefield, the Granary, but the BLU Spy was clinging on to the trunk of the car holding on for dear life. When the Engineer and the sneaky BLU arrived at the Granary he jumped out of his car and bellowed

"Yiiiiiiiiiiihaaaaaa!"

The RED Heavy hugged his engineer friend and yelled in his Russian ascent

"YEAH HARD HAT MAN!"

Everyone else smiled while the BLU Spy sneaked over to his headquarters to be debriefed.

Evening

After a hard day of intel stealing and sentry building RED Engineer sat around a camp fire with his friends singing camp fire songs like the one of Sponge-Bob Square Pants, the Medic asked full of curiosity

"So Engineer Where's hat ze been?"

The Engineer smiled and replied

"Well let's just say I ran into trouble with the Spy"

the Sniper sipped his coffee and said

"So mate how did you escape from that masked killer?"

The engineer carried on singing the Soldier cautious of his surroundings and the enemy Spy, looked around and said

"So Engineer where our Spy?"

Engineer stopped playing looked at his guitar it had a sappin device on it everyone said with him

"Spy sappin mah guitar!"

Then his sentry went down the Engineer said casually.

"Spy Sappin mah Sentry!"

Bedtime

Engineer arrived home carrying a box. The BLU Spy was waiting for him. The Spies mist revealed his location and their stood the leather masked cigarette smoking BLU Spy, with his revolver drawn he placed six rounds into his revolver cylinder chamber. Engineer stood there with a grin on his face, the Spy straightened his tie and taunted

"Promise not to get blood on my suit and I'll kill you quickly"

Engineer placed the box down his grin got brighter and opened the box where a level three sentry sprung up and fired it's volley of rockets and bullets killing the BLU Spy. Engineer danced and yelled

"Yippee-ki-ya-hi-yaaaayhyaaaa-ka yo!"

and cleaned up the mess and headed straight for bed for the next battle at the Mario Kart Map

THE END!


End file.
